A Very Bloody Christmas
A Very Bloody Christmas is a case featured in Criminal Case as a special case for The City of Crimes. It takes place in between the events of Haunted by Death and The Ways of a Haunted Paradise. Plot After seeing the sleigh crush into the toymakers, the team saw no choice but to head down to and investigate the crash site. When they got there, they noticed it was Santa's sleigh, but with no slight of santa anywhere. They found a bloody cog on the crime scene and found out it belonged to the the toymaker's. They then asked the 'owner', Gorden Hemington, to let them get access, to which he agreed. They enter the backroom of the toymakers to found the crushed and mangled body, in the toy machine, of toymaker, Issac Lizards, They started an investigation and found clues that lead the team to file the victim's friend, Donna Evens, the victim's girlfriend, Savannah McCody, and finally young business man, Quinn Godstain. They then heard that a strange figure had dropped something off at the crush site. When they got there, they found a faded piece of paper, after recovering the writing, they found out (Via analysing it) that the killer sings Christmas Carol. After doing everything they needed, they started to recap when Expaei's Futuristic phone started to go off and he revealed, in shock, that he had just found out where Santa was! After checking the location on Expaei, they went to that location and found a clue that lead them to the Santa for Firiham, Alexander Freeze, After trying to get away, by saying that he wasn't santa, he gave in and revealed that he had no idea why his electronic sleigh failed and that it was weird, it had never failed him before. After finishing talking with him, the team regrouped and recapped before Savannah came in angry and told the team that the victim had been cheating on her with another man, who was now staking her! After talking to Savannah about her theory about her boyfriend cheating on her, the team found out that she was faking it for attention, they send her home and told her not to annoy them anymore. After that, they found all the evidence to arrest Quinn Godstain for the murder of Issac Lizards Akemi and Expaei found Quinn and started questioning him about the murder of Issac, but he refused and said that it wasn't him who murdered Issac. However, when the team presented the evidence, Quinn gave in and explained that it was Issac's fault for being so careless. He explained that, as a wizard of the north, Quinn would be more careful about who he really was. But he kept fooling around with girls, boys and everything in between, letting EVERYONE know his and Quinn's secret. Quinn was annoyed that Issac wouldn't keep his mouth shut, knowing he would get into trouble. A few days later, he went to the victim's shop to try and talk sense into him, but again, he wouldn't listen and just laughed, saying Quinn needed to "live a little", before he kissed Quinn. Quinn, however, didn't like being kissed by Issac and pushed him back, a little too strong and before Quinn's very eyes, he got crushed in the machine, he was shocked and tried to hide the evidence, but admitted that he was messy with the evidence and that he made mistakes. He then allowed the police to arrest him for his crimes and they went to the courtroom. In the courtroom, judge Glitters, questioned Quinn about the murder and was ashamed that a murder would happen so near to Christmas morning, saying that he was hoping for a quiet Christmas with his family. When asked if he had anything to say, Quinn got something out of his pocket and said he got something from a mysterious person. The judge demanded that he hand it to the police, which Quinn did, and the judge sentenced him to 5 years in prison. After finishing in the courtroom, the team agreed to help Alexander get back up and running, before Expaei opened the letter and a voice said "Your holidays will never be the same ever again. I will ruin Christmas, birthdays and more just to gain ULTIMATE power. Don't get in my way unless you want to find yourself on MY wall", before the letter let out an evil laugh and Expaei and Akemi agreed that they better show the chief the letter, right away! The team quickly went to the chief's office and revealed the letter, the chief listened to it and confirmed that this was, indeed, a massive threat and that they should find out what's going on. She ordered them to look at the crash site, to see if there were any clues to link Alexander's crash and the message. Expaei and the player went to the crash site and found a strange device, which was locked. They unlocked it and Expaei examines it and found out it was a destroyer of signals and that it could damage any electronic device, like Alexander's sleigh. He also explained how he believed the item was linked. Expaei Ties then carried on explaining things as he told the player to wear some noise blocking headphones. After the player did this, he placed the device on the floor and made a holographic model of the sleigh, he then turned the device on and a loud and almighty scream came from the device, nothing happened, but then Expaei turned the noise down and the holographic sleigh began falling to earth, before Expaei turned it off and expressed anger and said he was going to complain to the makers of these devices, Ember Rubies. After hearing the news about the device, she expressed that they would do an investigation into who placed the device there but it would take time, She also told the team that, whoever they were, they were likely to attack on New Years Day next. After getting this news, Expaei and the player agreed to tell Alexander everything they learned. They told him and thanked them, but said that he had lose a lot of gifts on the way down. Expaei and the player wanted to help and Alexander was more then happy to let them help as "There was a big surprise waiting". They went to market and found all the gifts Alex needed. Alex then handed Expaei a gift, telling him to open it. After he opened it, he saw a note telling him to head back to the police station. Alexander then thanked Expaei and the player and set off, after all, he was behind on his job. Expaei and the player headed back to the office, to give Helen a break down of what happened, when they heard a voice they thought they knew, but they knew that it was impossible, since the person had died 5 months before. They rushed into the office and they saw their former police chief, Samuel Goldlane, alive and well. Samuel was so happy to see them, saying that Alexander came to purgatory to grab him and the team, giving a second chance of life. Expaei was both shocked and confused, to which Helen revealed that they had a lot to talk about. At that point, Luna came in and said they found a man claiming to related to Expaei, but was shocked to see a dead man alive. Expaei and the player went with Luna to find Expaei's brother, Viktor Von Ties. He explained that the same happened to his family, like what Alexander did with Parinaita's dead police team. Expaei then hugged him tightly and started to cry, explaining that he was so happy to see him alive, Viktor then told the player to look in the book, as someone had drawn in it. The player did as they were told and found a detailed drawing of a clock tower exploding and they realised that the mysterious person, who wanted to ruin holidays, was going to blow up the Firiham's clock tower. They thanked Viktor and the player and Expaei gave Helen an update and she thought it best to come back on New Year's Eve, just to check that nothing goes wrong and that they will see who is trying to ruin holidays. She then told the team to go home and enjoy Christmas, Before the real mystery begins Summary Victim *'Issac Lizards' (Body found crushed and mangled in his toy machine) Murder weapon *'Toy machine' Killer *'Quinn Godstain' Suspects Gorden_Hemington_suspect_complete.png|Gorden Hemington Donna_Evens_suspect_complete.png|Donna Evens Savannah_McCody_suspect_complete.png|Savannah McCody Quinn_Godstain_suspect_complete.png|Quinn Godstain Alexander_Freeze_suspect_complete.png|Alexander Freeze Quasi-suspects Expaei_ties_quasi-suspect.png|Expaei Ties Ember_Rubies_quasi-suspect.png|Ember Rubies Samuel_Goldlane_quasi-suspect.png|Samuel Goldlane Viktor_Von_Ties_quasi-suspect.png|Viktor Von Ties Killer's Profile *The killer eats candy canes. *The killer sings Christmas carol. *The killer wears a Christmas hat. *The killer is male. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash site (Clue: Bloody cog) *Examine Bloody cog (Result: Cog from the Toymakers; New suspect: Gorden Hemington) *Speak to Gorden about getting access to the Toymakers (New crime scene: Backroom of Toymakers) *Investigate Backroom of Toymakers (Clues: Victim's body, Christmas Card, Video camera, Strange crystal; Victim Identified: Issac Lizards) *Examine Christmas Cards (Result: Writing; New suspect: Donna Evens) *Tell Donna about her brother's murder. *Examine Video camera (Result: Footage of a couple kissing) *Examine girl's face (Result: Match; New suspect: Savannah McCody) *Tell Savannah about her boyfriend's murder. *Examine Strange Crystal (Result: Cave Crystal; New suspect: Quinn Godstain) *Speak to Quinn about the strange "Percent". *Investigate Crash site again (Clue: Faded paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Christmas Notes) *Analyse Christmas Notes (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings Christmas carol) *Analyse Victim's body (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Candy Canes) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Expaei's phone for Santa's Location (Result: Location found; New crime scene: Christmas Market) *Investigate Christmas Market (Clues: Torn fabrics, Gym bag) *Examine Gym Bag (Result: Santa's present; New suspect: Alexander Freeze) *See if Santa is alright and ask him what happened (Profile Updated: Alexander eats candy canes) *Examine Torn Fabrics (Result: Bloody Christmas hat) *Analyse Bloody Christmas hat (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Christmas hat; New crime scene: Toy Conveyor Belt) *Investigate Toy Conveyor Belt (Clues: Secret video camera, strange suitcase) *Examine Secret video camera (Result: Footage) *Analyse Footage (03:00:00) *Question Gorden about the fight between him and the victim (Profile updated: Gorden eats candy canes and sings Christmas Carols) *Examine Strange suitcase (Result: Victim's belongings) *Analyse Victim's belongings (12:00:00) *Question Quinn about him and the victims being "Wizards of the north" (Profile Updated: Quinn eats candy canes and sings Christmas Carols) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Savannah about her rumours (Profile Updated: Savannah eats candy canes and sings Christmas Carols; New crime scene: Victim's Toy Market) *Investigate victim's Toy Market (Clues: Locked chest, Tape recorder) *Examine locked chest (Result: Bloody machine keys) *Analyse Bloody Machine keys (09:00:00) *Speak to Donna about what her brother did to her (Profile Updated: Donna eats candy canes and sings Christmas Carols) *Examine Tape recorder (Result: Flirty messages) *Ask Alexander about his true relation with the victim (Profile Updated: Alexander sings Christmas Carols) *Investigate Alexander's Sleigh (Clues: Locked Camera, Bloody hammer) *Examine Locked camera (Result: Stuck picture) *Analyse Picture (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Bloody Hammer (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Mysteries at Christmas Time (1 star) Mysteries at Christmas Time *Investigate Crash site (Available after unlocking Mysteries at Christmas Time; Clue: Strange device) *Examine Strange device (Result: Unlocked sound device) *Analyse sound device (09:00:00) *Let Expaei show you what the device can do. *Complain about the sound device to Ember (Prerequisite: Expaei's explaining) *Tell Alexander everything that happened (Prerequisite: Ember's interrogation; Reward: Full Santa outfit) *Investigate Christmas Market (Result: Alexander's gifts) *Examine Expaei's gift (Result: Written note) *Demand to know why Samuel is back alive (Reward: 1 full meal) *Investigate Victim's Toy Market (Result: Expaei's brother) *Get Viktor to wake up from his sleep (Reward: 50,000 coins) *Examine Viktor's book (Result: Detailed drawing) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying, "A Very Merry Christmas". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street Category:Extra Cases (The City of Crimes)